


Are You Drunk?

by Niburu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niburu/pseuds/Niburu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers his arousal for being choked after paying a stranger to fuck him in an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> The answer is punishment sex (kinda) :D He discovers he has a strangling fetish basically. Mentions of Sam and John fucking him.  
> I wrote this in class and nearly shit myself when I found the teacher reading over my shoulder omg it was scary

One shuddering breath later Dean had his pants off and the horny, now 250 dollars richer, stranger was lifting him up and propping him against the wall. Biting down on his neck, Dan or something, whatever his name was, wrapped the condom around his own cock and in one curt motion thrust inside of Dean.

A small sigh and a light moan forced itself out on Dean's breath, bringing with it memories of the time his brother did this, or when his own dad did this, as punishment. This stranger might not be either, but he would damn well have to do. He just needed release was all and if they couldn't give him it then someone else had to.

Grunting, trying to get his one night stand's dick buried farther in him to push out his disgruntled thoughts, a hand wrapped around his throat, keeping him momentarily in place. "Quit fucking movin' ", he grunted, pushing in again. Hard.

That hand felt a bit too good, but with a massive pang of disappointment it was moved back down to his shoulder, the other still on his hip. In utter desperation for the lightheaded goodness that came with the brief strangling he silently begged for the hand back, but upon getting no reply (of course he wouldn't) he took matters into his own.

Blindly grabbing for the stranger's hand he put it once again around his throat, moaning a bit as the air he so normally breathed came into his lungs slower and slower. Frowning a bit, but getting too close to care about the guy he was fucking, Mr. Horny Stranger carried on with the unsaid request, squeezing a bit more to force Dean into making uncomfortable vibrations with his throat.

With such little oxygen and his prostate getting slammed, the world was slipping off into a very dark, very blurry haze. Nothing in his memories could compare to this, this light headed world of ecstasy, with a hot guy filling him up and making him crazy. The only thing better would be if Sam or dad were doing it, he thought slowly. It was getting harder to think. The pinnacle of his orgasm was coming and quickly, the stranger seemed to be getting closer too and soon both hands were surrounding his neck, making breathing impossible. With a strangled, barely audible cry, Dean came over his stomach, the world slowly slipping away into the black surrounding them. A last few thrusts had the stranger riding out his orgasm, removing his hands to slowly move Dean down off the wall. Taking the condom off and discarding it somewhere into the alley, he put his dick back inside his pants and zipped up, glancing down at his one night stand.

Dean was breathing heavily, as if he'd sprinted a thousand miles without pause. His head was still a jumble of unintelligible thought and he still felt as if he were cumming, the last waves of a normal orgasm extended by the lack of oxygen to his brain.

Dan-the-not-so-stranger stranger, had long ago left, leaving him to look like a corpse in the alley, dead from od-ing or maybe just passed out drunk to the occasional passerby. Slowly getting to his feet, he massaged a headache away, but on discovering it wasn't helping, just set off back to the hotel Sam had rented.

He would have some explaining to do.


End file.
